The present invention concerns a labelling system which automatically pastes labels carrying messages, advertisements, etc. to objects such as post cards and the like.
In recent years, communication with customers, etc. has become indispensable for various business activates, such as financial, health, credit, mass sale industries, etc., as well as in government and municipal offices, and there is a growing need for labor saving devices for use in such communications.
In such communication work, one cannot make an effective use of post cards, for example, if one writes messages on them manually as in the past. Moreover, direct printing on cards is often unsuitable for messages different from one another.
So the present invention realizes a saving of labor in communication work by using labels, indicating written messages of different contents or other communication matters such as common advertisements, and automatically fastening them to cards.
Heretofore, there has been no suitable system capable of fastening labels automatically and rapidly to a large quantity of objects such as post cards. Accordingly, a primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an automatic labelling system which automatically and rapidly performs this task.
The greatest difficulty encountered in the development of this kind of automatic labelling system has been to make it possible to carry a large quantity of post cards, etc. rapidly up to the labelling position and feed them in the labelling position securely in a single line, one by one in good order. If more than one object is fed simultaneously into the labelling position it naturally leads to producing defective products without label and spoiling the reliability of the system. A second purpose of the invention, therefore, is to make it possible to transfer a large quantity of objects quickly and feed them reliably into the label pasting position in a single line one by one for correct labelling.
Another important aspect of the new automatic system is the ease of replacement or setting of labels to be pasted, since in many cases the labels are different from one another in content, because if the replacement or setting of labels on the system cannot be performed easily the system cannot be put to practical use.
Accordingly, a further purpose of the present invention is to enable easy replacement and setting of labels in the automatic system.
Other purposes and effects of the present invention will be clarified in the course of the explanation of examples given hereafter.